Finding Out Love
by AyumuBriefs
Summary: with Goku marrying Chi Chi he finds out what love means and what does it feels like


"_I don't even know what love is yet why did I marry her?_" those were Goku's thoughts while staring at Chi Chi sleeping.

Flashback:

Goku and Chi Chi came to their new home (which the Ox King built for them) "Whoa that was exhausting!" Goku shouted while he was laying down to the couch "Hey Chi Chi can I get this of now it itches me" Trying to remove the tie. Chi Chi glances at Goku smiling "Yes Honey." Chi Chi hesitantly says "Well aren't you going to do something?" Goku just answered him confusedly "Huh? What do you mean by that?" then Chi Chi answers angrily "I mean kissing me we never even kissed in our wedding you know" but Goku just answers innocently "But you kissed me at the tournament when I asked you what love is remember?" "But Goku that was on the cheek were already married what I mean is what married couples do" "What do you mean is there another kiss except on the cheek?" Goku asked innocently "Yes Goku but I'm not going to tell it to you, you have find it out yourself…" Chi Chi answered, upset "huh are you upset?"Goku asked "No I'm just tired… So are you gonna sleep with me or the other room?" "Umm… With you! That's what's married couples do right? But first I have to eat something" then Chi Chi smiled and said "there's some food on the fridge just get some okay? And just go to our room after you're done"

End of Flashback

"_And what was she upset about upset about what does she mean by that kiss? Is there really another kiss except on the cheek what does she mean by that? This marriage stuff is making my head dizzy but why do I feel close to her like I just want to hug her, secure her in my arms and why does she make my heart beat so fast like I'm nervous but I never did something wrong this is so confusing." _ He kept thinking while watching till he fell asleep

Next Morning

Chi Chi greets Goku happily upon his arrival at their kitchen while preparing they're meal "Good morning Goku your breakfast is ready" Goku then went to her and said "Good morning Chi Chi! Are you still mad at me?" while touching her shoulders "oh how could I stay mad at you Goku" Chi Chi replied. Goku then hugs Chi Chi from the back. Chi Chi was shocked but then Goku just said "Can I do this? Because i feel comfortable doing this" Chi Chi just glanced and said "You can do that as long as you want Goku" then Goku kissed her on the cheek then Chi Chi said "Why did you do that?" Goku then released the hug and said innocently "Why? Was that bad I'm sorry it was just that I just felt like kissing you…" then Chi Chi replied "No, let's just eat okay?" trying to change the subject "really! hey can I call you honey too?"Goku asked innocently "That's your choice Goku but do you know what does it stand for?" Chi Chi asked "Actually, no" Goku replied. Chi Chi then answers while blushing shyly "couples use that for calling each other but I think you should use that when you already know what love means" then Goku asked confusedly "Why?" Chi Chi then answers "Nothing just please don't call me that" Goku then teases her "no way! honey" Goku said smiling "Goku!" Goku then said "Okay, but by the way can I go to Master Roshi's place. Oh! and Bulma's too after we eat" then Chi Chi just replied "Sure no problem"

After eating:

"Wow Chi Chi you're the best cook ever" Goku said "Thanks but hey! aren't going to somewhere" Chi Chi asked "Oh yeah! Just don't wait for me I might get back here night and I don't want you getting tired 'kay?" Goku said with a bit worried tone "Sure! Bye!" Chi Chi said "Bye Chi! Take care!"

"_Bye… I wish he could also tell me I love you after that line, I mean he might be doing that stuff just by making up to me. Why is he so hard to read? I wish he could just even say I love you too_ _when I say I love you _"

Those were Chi Chi's thoughts while watching Goku leave with the flying nimbus

At the Kame House:

Goku arrives and saw Krillin and Yamcha "Hey Guys!" "Goku!" they both replied, then they both approached Goku and Krillin first asked "So what did you both do last night?" Goku scratches her hair "Slept of course" Goku replied "Other than that Goku" Krillin said teasing Goku "She got upset on me not knowing what kind of kiss she wants" Goku replied sadly "What do you mean Goku?" they both said confused "Well she said we never kissed at the wedding then I said what about at the tournament you kissed me on the cheek remember? Then she just said that wasn't the kind of kiss she meant then she said what married couples do and when I said that I don't know she said I have to find it out myself" Goku said a little upset "I think she meant a kiss on the lips married couples do that all the time" Yamcha replied "Really there's a kind of kiss in the lips?" Goku asked confusedly "Yeah Goku but only couples do that" Yamcha replied "uhh I think should give her that so that she won't get upset on me besides I do really like her lips" Goku said "What did you say Goku?!" Yamcha and Krillin said,shocked "what I like her lips what's wrong with that ?" Goku replied confusingly "Goku don't you realize you also like her!" Krillin said "what I do like her like everyone else I know" Goku said innocently "uggh you're too innocent Goku I think you should just figure it out yourself" Yamcha said "Huh what should I figure out?" Goku said "It's for you to know Goku" Yamcha replied "Hey guys! Cut off the serious talk will ya lets just have a sparring session then lunch" Krillin said "Okay! But anyone who wins will have the most food!" Goku replied. After that conversation they trained until lunch then Goku went to Capsule Corp. to talk to Bulma.

Capsule Corp:

"Oh! Hi Goku!" said Mrs. Briefs "Hi Mrs. Briefs is Bulma's here" Goku replied "Yes she's here I think you should go to her" "Thanks Mrs. Briefs" Goku then goes inside Capsule Corp. "Hi Goku so how's your honeymoon?" Bulma asked "Oh it was fine" Goku replied "Nothing happened?" Bulma said "She was just upset at me cause I don't know the kind of kiss that she wants but now I know it and I will make up to her" Goku said determined "Looks like someone's in love" Bulma teased Goku "What? No! I don't even know what love is!" Goku said blushing "Wait Goku are you blushing? I've never seen you blush before you know this proves something Goku" Bulma teasing Goku again "Well I came here to seek for your advice Bulma I just feel weird when I'm with Chi Chi I mean I always get nervous and I like staring at her then I always want to hug her to secure her in my arm, I don't get bored if I'm with her even when she's silent, I always enjoy being with her, I want to protect her more than anything I don't get this feelings usually" Goku said "Whoa Goku you love her don't you" Bulma replied "I don't know if this is love but if it is I surely am, so what should I do then" Goku said smiling "Well just be true to yourself tell her what you think about her and especially tell her that" Bulma said "Okay I'm off!" Goku said jumping through the window landing on the Nimbus cloud "Wait where are you going Goku?" Bulma asked "I'm off to My Grandpa's House to catch some fresh air!" Then Goku went to Mt. Paozu

Goku went to his old house at Mt. Paozu:

"_Dear Grandpa, wherever you are I think I already love Chi Chi the one I introduced to you at the Mount Five Elements I'm going to confess to her later" _Goku talking to his grandpa. He spent his whole afternoon thinking about Chi Chi but then he lost track of time the he went home late at the evening

Back at their house:

"_Hope Chi Chi didn't stress herself worrying about me"_ Goku's thought worrying about Chi Chi but then after he opened the light he saw Chi Chi sitting tired then Goku runned into her "Chi Chi! Are you alright I told you not to wait for me you might get sick!" hugging her "Stop exaggerating I'm alright I'm just sleepy" Chi Chi replied "But still that's bad for your health!" Goku said worried "Stop hugging me Goku I can't breathe" Goku then releases her "what do you think am I a kid?" Chi Chi said "I just don't want you to be harmed because…."Goku said while blushing "Because what Goku?" Chi Chi said "umm I already know what kind of kiss you want Chi Chi" he said "Huh? Are you trying to change the subject Goku?" Then Goku suddenly kisses her on the lips and after breaking the kiss he hugged her and said "And I also don't want you to be harmed because, I love you" looking her in the eyes "Like everyone else" Chi Chi replied "No Chi Chi as my honey"...


End file.
